


SUFFER (mcyt)

by cherrix



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Big Brother Techno, DadSchlatt, Death, Multi, cry, crying again, mcyt - Freeform, tommy is depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrix/pseuds/cherrix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Thanks, ghostbur

###  Chapter 1

Tommy’s body was freezing as he curled up in the corner, clothes torn, fresh cuts, bruises and light clothing. He shivered in the freezing cold, the tent he was in wouldn’t suffice yet it was all he had to keep him warm. He wanted to see Dream, just for some company, to take his mind off of the freezing wind and heavy rain drenching him. He was aware of how much a hated Dream, he exiled him and now is pretending to be his friend. He was sure he had no friends, the fact that dream was pretending to be his friend didn’t matter to him anymore. Perhaps he could count Ranboo as a _real_ friend, not pretending but he knew Ranboo probably wouldn’t have time to visit him all the time, plus, Dream would be suspicious. 

'I miss my friends' Tommy muttered lightly to himself. 

'They aren’t _really_ your friends though are they? What about the party? Did anybody come to that?' the sound of Dreams voice startled Tommy. 

‘I.. didn’t notice you were here, hey' Tommy didn’t sound particularly happy to see Dream but he tried to hide it. There were a few moments of awkward silence and rain before Tommy broke it, ‘quite cold out huh? It-’ he was broke of by a “light” punch from dream and a snicker

‘Man up tommy, it's just a bit of rain, plus it's not even that cold. 

You’re so weak honestly’ his mouth started bleeding and he looked down to the red, sticky fluid dripping onto the tent floor. ‘Nobody pities you Tommy so stop feeling so sorry for yourself, if you’re gonna suffer, don’t make it anybody else's problem. Not mine, not Tubbos, or Ranboos. You’re not coming out of this exile, _ever_.’ Dream walked out of the tent and to go back to wherever he usually hung around. 

Tommy tried his hardest to hold back tears but how the hell was he supposed to when all that he was to anybody anymore was a show, a clown, something to laugh at and go ‘glad i'm not him’ yet not care for him at all. Nobody really ever showed any sympathy for him. At least the people who didn’t visit him at all didn’t even try, because to him it only seemed like people visited him to pretend. Pretending is all they’re ever good at anyway. He choked up tears and started sobbing, everyone had left him behind, he was in so much pain and nobody cared. Nobody cares. Nobody, cares. Bent over he sobbed, he had lost so much more than l’manburg, his friends, who had been there for him for YEARS abandoned him so quickly, over the words of dream. FUCKING DREAM. He smashed his fists into the ground multiple times and started to calm down. He went back into the corner of the tent and wrapped his arms around his knees, and put his head down. 

He must’ve fallen asleep, because when he woke up the rain had stopped and there was a light breeze. Tommy realised he had a blanket over him and when he stood up he was greeted with the happy and optimistic as usual face of ghostbur. 

‘Hiya Tommy! I came over here to say hi but you were asleep, you looked cold so i put a blanket over you! I made hot chocolate, it's a bit cold but still got some warmth to it, want it?’

‘That's very sweet of you ghostbur but I can't hold that remember, you’re a ghost.’ 

‘Haha right, sorry i forgot.’ He drank all the hot chocolate and sat down, and gestured to Tommy to sit next to him. ‘How have you been doing recently Tommy?’ ghostbur asked

‘If i’m being honest, not the best at all, Dream visited me but was being his usual self’

He pointed towards his cheek where Dream had hit him.

‘Tommy we’re really ought to do something about him, he’s being really abusive and manipulative to you’

‘You’re right but.. He’s one of my only friends, plus who knows what he would do to me if i tried to dismiss him, it’s not like i could stop him from coming here anyway.’ He grunted ‘Trust me if I knew how to get rid of him, I would ghostbur I really would.’

ghostbur sighed and grunted an agreement ‘true, I could try talking to him about it but it could be risky. How about we get some extra help from technobl-’

‘We are not going to that _pig_ for help, we don't need his help.’ ghostbur opened his mouth to argue then realised there was no point in trying to convince tommy otherwise. Tommy looked down at his compass _“your tubbo”._ He sighed and put it in his pocket

‘I’m sorry for shouting ghostbur, you were only trying to help. I’ve just been really quick to get aggressive since most people I trusted..’ Tommy didn't finish his sentence. ‘How about we go to the base? It's more spacious and homely there’ ghostbur suggested.

‘Alright let's go’ They were about to leave when Tommy looked outside and saw what he was dreading.


	2. Just hallucinating

‘Oh so you want to get rid of me, huh Tommy? You know if you wanted me to go so much you could have just asked..’ Dream glared at Tommy ‘I have no idea why, what did I do wrong? I am your friend after all, I'm just trying to be here for you and you hate me? How sad’ he hissed. Tommy and Ghostbur stood frozen, Tommy caught a glance from Ghostbur. He made a face that practically said  _ we fucked up.  _ ‘Hey Tommy, do you want me to leave or not?’ He knew that if he said yes he wouldn’t get away with this.

Tommy was so glad Ghostbur was here or Dream would have punched or kicked him for sure. 

‘I’m sorry Dream, I'm just tired, you’re allowed to stay, I don’t mind, honestly.’

‘Oh well that’s good I completely understand you must be very tired to make a mistake like that.’

‘What are you doing here anyway? Gonna put the things I worked for again in a pit?’ he snarled, he realised with perhaps too much confidence. Dream eyed him carefully with slitted eyes

‘No of course not,’ he snapped ‘Assuming the worst of people is no way to act Tommy, immature. Can’t a man just try and engage in a conversation without being put down?’ Dream sneered. 

‘You’re being unnecessarily hostile Dream you should be more sincere perhaps that's  _ why  _ I assume the worst of you? Because to me it seems every time you’ve ever been within a god damn mile of me something bad has happened to me and always seems to be because of you!’  _ can I get just one night without getting into a life threatening argument with Dream?  _ Tommy thought to himself. 

‘Come on guys, let's stop this, there's no reason to get angry, let's just go to the base’ Ghostbur announced firmly, interrupting Dream just before he could spit something back.

As ghostbur floated happily towards the base, obviously being in a happy mood to attempt to cheer Tommy up. He was just about to follow when Dream grasped the back of Tommy’s shirt. He was pulled back and spun around to face Dream, tumbling slightly. 

‘Tommy, you just barely got away with that bullshit, you already know but I am your only friend and you cannot risk losing me. Be careful I don’t just beat the shit out of you next time that happens, but hopefully there will be no next time, got it?’ Dream cautioned Tommy. He didn’t dare speak and simply nodded at Dream before hesitating for a few seconds, and walking away hastily to catch up with Ghostbur. 

When Tommy caught up with Ghostbur he noticed something by the portal, it was far away from where he was so his vision couldn’t adjust to the shadow, but he could just about make out fluffy, chocolate brown hair. He knew who it was by now, he had just accepted that he was most likely hallucinating. It would make sense for he was very sleep deprived and in a bad mental state, his mind was playing tricks on him. Grief from who he lost once loved him the most. He had accepted the pain by now, he was used to it. Tommy had been in exile for roughly a year now, it was all the same to him. How vile Dream was, the carelessness of people, occasionally he would shudder at the slightest idea of people forgetting about his existence and living their lives happily without him. 

‘Hey Tommy, since it's a nice day out how about we go hang out on the beach huh? Take a break from all of this instead of staying in the base all day hm?’ Ghostbur was right, the sun rays beamed down giving the grass a tinted highlight as they waved softly in the light breeze, the sky was mostly clear of clouds and it was quite warm, it was rare you get days like this in winter so they may as well take the chance while they have it, plus, it would be nice to have a break. 

‘Good idea Ghostbur, let's go there now,’ they trailed away from the direction of the base and trekked towards the beach. 

When they got there, they sat down on the towel that was already placed under an umbrella that seemed to have prevented it from getting drenched in last night's rain. 

‘Hey Ghostbur?’ 

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you think i’ll actually ever go back? To see all my friends? To see Tubbo? Or do you think they’ve all forgotten about me already, since, you know, nobody ever visits?’ he queried 

‘Tommy i know they haven’t forgotten about you, yes you will go back, i don't know when but our biggest challenge right now is dream. It is far away from L’manburg where we live no wonder people won’t come. Come on Tommy you should really cheer up! Christmas is soon anyway, you should be happy!’

‘Christmas just isn’t the same when it’s not with my friends in L’manburg though,’

‘We could ask Dream for a one day pass to L’manburg,’ Ghostbur mused ‘Tommy I promise i’ll try be here for you as much as I can, I want to make up to you on the behalf of Wilbur,’

Tommy let out a soft chuckle ‘Thanks Ghostbur, you’re very sweet,’ he sighed and sat back while examining the faded orange sky, turning dawn. 


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was away from my computer for a few weeks but im back so excpect updates daily or every other day!

Hey guys I was away from my computer for a few weeks but im back so excpect updates daily or every other day!


End file.
